RWBY Two Betrayals
by SuperSaiyanYang
Summary: This story is 10 years before the events of RWBY. Draco moto,a rare kind of Faunus was trained by Adam and the White Fang, But after the old leader steps down, Draco decides to leave the fang and go on his own and see what the rest of the world offers
1. Prolouge

10 years before the events leading up to RWBY...

Outside the kingdom of Atlas, lies a small village inhabited by a group of village is peaceful, has gone along with the people of Atlas and the Schnee Dust Company.

Draco Moto, a 10 year old ice dragon faunus, the last of his kind; lives within the village helping out with the volunteers that come from Atlas and the local villagers to the best of his abilities.

While hunting with the volunteers, Draco wanders too far off in the forest looking for berries and other foods, but, he encountered a huge Ursa.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" He yelled while running from the Ursa.

As fast as Draco is, he runs into the volunteers that were with him. "What's wrong kid? You look like you seen a ghost." said one of them.

Almost out of breath, Draco told them that he encountered an Ursa and survived. "I thought Grimm didn't live in this forest because of all the dust particles that the dust company was giving off!" said one other volunteers.

"If anything,we have to go and evacuate the Ursa may just be the beginning." Draco said with slight of breath in his body.

By the time they made it back to the village,it was dark...and too late. The Grimm had taken over the village, and bodies lay around the ground with many missing parts...

"We we're too late..." Draco said.

One of the volunteers that happened to be a veteran said to Draco, "I'm gonna take some men with me to see if there are any survivors.I want you to stay here and wait for us. Do you understand kid?"

"Yes." Draco replied to the veteran.

Now, all of the volunteers went down into the village to search for any signs of survivors... but... Draco couldn't just stand there. He wanted to help look for any survivors!

So following his gut, Draco ran into the village.

By the time he made it to the center of the village, all of the volunteers were already Draco saw the veteran that told him to stay put, and he was beaten to a plup;claw marks, half his right arm and left leg gone, and his chest almost ripped open.

"D-Don't worry! Y-You're gonna be fine!" Draco told the veteran.

"Listen kid... I'm done for, but you have a chance to live life to its fullest... heh... to think i never even knew your name..." The dying Vet told Draco.

"...It's Draco. Draco Moto." Draco replies trying to hold back the tears.

"The Name is Dante. Dante Charles" Dante told him.

Then out of nowhere, a Beowulf came into Draco's view. As soon as the Beowulf saw him, it began to charge the boy.

"I...Is this the end for me?" he thinks to himself.

But then suddenly, a shadow come out of thin air, striking killing the Beowulf.

The shadow was another Faunus."Are you alright?" says the mysterious person.

"Yeah... i'm fine... thanks for the save. Who are you?."Draco asked him.

The man, who had bright red hair and a white mask covering his eyes stood before Draco and smiled,

"The name is Adam."

Then, more shadows started coming out of the forest surrounding them, and they all started attacking the Grimm.

"Listen, i'm getting you out of here. Alright people were falling back!"Adams told all the faunus soldiers.

One of the soldier picked up Draco and carried him out of the village and into the woods.

"Wait! Hey Adam who are all these soldiers?!"

"...The White Fang." Adam responded.

They reached a small, little camp almost near the walls of soldier let go of Draco and they sat him down next to an open fire. Draco is immediately handed a blanket, fresh clothes,and something to eat.

"Thank you Adam... for saving my life back there."

"No problem. We faunus have to stick together after all."

After having time to relax, Adam asked something of Draco, "Hey kid..."he began.

"What is It?" Draco asked.

"...Do you want to be apart of the White Fang?"Adam asked. Since Draco just had his life saved, he had to at least return the favor by joining Adam and the White Fan.

"Not like i have a choice in the matter... My village is gone with her villagers and now i'm alone. So why not?." Draco stated.

"Excellent!" Said Adam, excited to see that Draco will be coming with them.

They all had time to relax before moving out tomorrow morning... and it Draco think a lot about his current state. The only friends and family he has as of now are Adam and the White Fang.

He seemed... sort of excited, but, unbeknownst to Draco... his life was about to change.

Forever.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Six years has passed since Draco was saved by Adam and the White Fang.

Draco went with them back to their headquarters. Years went by while Draco was in the White Fang and it changed him...Both mentally and physically. He became a new man. He also learned to use his semblance while being trained by Adam and the elite members of the White Fang.

"Adam! Sir! We have intel that a Schnee train full of supplies will be passing tomorrow in the Emerald Forest." said a White Fang soldier.

"Excellent. We will depart tonight. Have some members be on standby until I give the order to depart."Said Adam. "Understood sir!"The soldier replied as he has leaving with his orders.

"Sir!" the soldiers said to a changed Draco while leaving.

"So...We hitting the train before it makes it stop?" Draco asked Adam

"That's the plan."Adam responded immediately looking tired.

"Adam. You need your havent been able to sleep in the last couple of days. Let me take over tomorrow's mission." Draco told him

" As always, you're right." Adam complemented Draco.

"All right. I'll leave you in charge of my squadron tomorrow." Adam ordered Draco.

"Yessir. But...do get some sleep." Draco told Adam as he was leaving.

Draco left the armory with his orders, but he saw something that he has seen for the last 6 years... Faunus being let into the White Fang.

"Looks like the newcomers are here."Draco overheard a conversation with two soldiers.

"Why do you even come and watch these?" "This is a waste of time." said one of the other soldiers

"The reason that we come and watch these is because they are survivors...Humans don't take them in because of what they are. We find them on the breakpoint of death and as members of the White Fang, we have to take care of our own and give them a reason to survive." Draco said, joining into the conversation.

"Draco?! Sir?!" the soldiers said surprised to see their superior officer.

"Now. Run along." Draco ordered them

"Yessir!" As the soldiers ran off into the distance.

He always watched them unloaded Faunus out of a truck. This was common for him, But there was a reason that he always watched...He remembered being in the same situation that they were in his past. Then he saw a little girl cat faunus around his age come out of the truck last. She was around twelve years old. Her hair was dark as the night and her eyes we as yellow as a lemon. Draco went up to the driver and asked him this.

"Where did you find these guys?" Draco asked

"All the up north, near upper Vale sir." responded the driver. He then handed a clipboard with paper to Draco,

"That's the list of names that we got from this bunch." said the driver.

Draco read over the papers and managed to find the little girl that he was looking at before.

"Blake... Belladonna?" He whispered to himself.

"Thank you...For giving me this. I'll let the boss know about these new faunus." He told the driver as he started up the truck.

As soon as the driver left, Draco tried to find Blake, hoping to get to know her a little more. Then something grabbed onto Draco leg, holding him down.. and as luck would have It, it was was Blake.

"How the..?" Draco questioned himself.

"Hey kid... can you kindly let go of my leg...please? Draco asked Blake and Blake lets go.

Blake looked at Draco like he had two heads, and then suddenly she passed out right in front of Draco.

"Aw shit! I NEED A DOCTOR!" Draco yelled at the top of his lungs. He was so loud that Adam came out of the armory to see what was going on.

Hours went by since Blake blacked out. Draco stayed in the infirmary with the unconscious Blake and sleep-deprived Adam.

"Draco...I'm heading to bed. You should do the same. You have a big day tomorrow." Adam told him.

"I can't just leave her like this Adam! I feel... responsible for this." Draco responded, with a hint of guilt in his voice.

"*sigh* Just don't stay up too late. You need your full strength for tomorrow." Adam told him.

He then left and now it was only Draco and Blake...alone...in the darkness of the infirmary.

After a few hours in the pitch dark, Draco started to fall asleep, but tried to stay up a little while.

"...Hope you feel better kitty cat..." Draco said as he opened the door to leave... but then,

"W-Wait!" A voice said.

Draco turned to see that Blake is awake and... visibly alright.

"Blake! Are you ok?" Draco asked with joy as he hugged Blake tightly.

"Ouch,Ouch!" She winced as she was dying to Draco's Ursa hug

"Hehe... sorry. My bad..." Draco apologized to Blake. Draco handed Blake something to eat and some water to wash down the food.

"So...how are you holding up? "Draco asked Blake while she was eating her food.

"Im... fine..Thank... you..." Blake replied but could barely get the words out."How do you know my name?" Blake ask Draco.

"The driver that brought you here gave me a transcript with everyone names who were on the truck with you." He responded

After a couple of minutes went by, Draco needed something to keep Blake talking for a little while longer, and then, he had an idea.

"Hey kitty cat...You wanna see something cool?" he asked Blake.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

Draco then took off his glove and showed his hand. She stared at it, bewildered at what Draco was about to do with his hand. But that question as he slowly started to turn to crystal, and as clear as ice. Then, tiny white dots start ed to come out of Draco's hand and started to make something... A crystal snowflake.

"H-How did you do that?"

"I used my semblance! My semblance is ice..I can make anything out of ice particles... for example, the white dots you saw a few seconds ago." He answered the curious Draco transformed the snowflake into a clear crystal and then handed it to Blake.

"Here."

Blake took the crystal from Draco's hands and then he took out thread of linen, tied it to the tip of the snowflake and wrapped the crystal, and now necklace, around Blake's neck.

"My mother gave me this crystal when I was a young boy when i lived in my village." Draco said.

Blake looked down at the crystal in awe. She has never seen anything so beautiful in her whole life.

"Now get well!" he said as he started to head towards the door.

"W-Wait! Could you stay for a while... I-I'm afraid of the dark..." Blake asked Draco.

After all that happened today, Draco could at least agree that he owed that to her.

So, He sat right next to Blake, and he began to go on and on about his past and how he found the White Fang.

He told the story, but then Draco just remembered something...how did Blake find him in the first place. He thought he saw her in the front of the line of new recruits but then she appeared around his leg.

"Hey kitty cat...I have a question to ask you." he asked Blake.

"What is it?" Blake responded

"You were in the front of the line if I remember correctly right?"

'Yeah I was...why?" Blake asked Draco

"How did you find me and wrap yourself around my leg?" Draco said to Blake. For a moment there was silence but she told him this,

"My semblance...I can leave an empty copy of myself when i'm endanger...and I sense your aura...You are a kind hearted person and... that's how i found you."

"Wow...Just wow." Draco said in awe

No one ever has told him what he was before the White Fang, but then that thought soon faded after Blake started to fall asleep on Draco's just blushed a little and then... petted Blake's head.

Today was weird...but fun for Draco. Draco fell asleep a little while after...not knowing what mission tomorrow will bring.

END of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next day….

The light filled the infirmary and covering Draco. "Mmm…..." he yawned.

"Looks like I passed out...".

He looked at his lap and was surprised to find a sleeping Blake still there.

"Looks like i became a pillow for you last night…... Oh shit what time is it?" he asked himself.

Draco looked around to find a clock. "*sigh* It's only eight. The operation doesn't start till ten so I can grab something to eat before I go….." he then got up and headed to the mess hall to grab some breakfast.

"Morning Draco."A fully energized Adam greeted him.

"Oh, hey Adam. Good morning." Draco and Adam decided to find a table to eat at.

"So how did you sleep last night?" Draco ask him.

"The most sleep i've gotten in a long while...how about you? You didn't come back to the room." Adam asked.

"I passed out in the infirmary." Draco said with no hesitation

"So are we good for the mission?...Everything ready?"

"Everything is currently on standby….we just have to give the word."

"Ok I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready."

Draco left the cafeteria with another tray full of food. Adam questioned why...But he soon knew why.

Draco headed back to the infirmary to bring Blake something to eat,

"Hey kitty cat...It's Draco….I got you a little somethin' somethin'." Draco stood there for about a second and then heard a faint voice,

"Come in…." said Blake, trying still to wake up.

Draco entered the room and handed Blake the tray full of food. While Blake devours the food, Draco told her this,

"Listen, kitty cat...I'm gonna be gone for awhile...Me and Adam are going to get some supplies we need right now."

Blake quickly turned and looked at him with concern. "When do you think you'll be back?"

"Hard to say…..maybe a day?... i don't know….But i will come back with the supplies in hand." he answered, thinking how long he may actually be gone for…. But then that thought too was interrupted, as the little Blake hugged his side, and started to sob

"*sniffle* Just come back ok? Please?"

"I promise a", Draco immediately responded

Blake started to rub away any source of the tears on her face, "...Pinky promise?" Blake asked, showing her pinky finger.

Draco sighed, and smiled at the same time as he took out his pinky finger. "*sigh* Pinky promise."

He crossed his pinky with Blake's, completing the seal between them.

"Welp, now I have to get ready, but i'll return when the mission is a success." Draco said.

He started to head for the door. "Be safe kitty cat!" Draco whispered to himself as he exited the infirmary and headed to the man washroom.

After taking a nice, warm shower, Draco headed back to his room and put on his usual clothes but with his Grimm mask on. After making sure everything was ready, Draco, Adam and a few white fang soldiers headed towards the front gate.

"Alright! You all know the mission! Draco, if you would?" Adam said to all the soldiers that are going on this mission.

"Our target is a Schnee dust cargo train, heading towards Atlas. It's carrying supplies that we desperately need. We need to secure them and get them off the train. Any questions?" Draco told his comrades what needed to be done.

All of them said nothing, so he continued,

"Alright, good!" Draco yelled. They all faced the gate and then it opened and they walked up with their heads up high. Hours have gone by since Draco and the others left hq for their mission. But they finally made it to the rendezvous point.

"Alright everyone, start setting up camp. The train won't be here till noon so get comfortable." Adam told everyone while they started to set up camp.

"Adam...We may not get another chance at this...This is the last one for a long while….We can't afford to screw this up." Draco told Adam as they looked over the cliffside of the emerald forest.

"I know, Draco….I know." Adam told Draco with no concern in his voice. They looked over the horizon, killing time till the operation started.

"Draco! Sir!" one of the soldiers said to Draco

"What is it?"

"Everything is ready… Adam is waiting on you."

"Very well...Better not keep him waiting." Draco then walked over to the tent where Adam was telling the positions for each soldier.

"And i want you in train cart three… oh….. finally decided to join us Draco?" Adam told Draco as he entered the tent.

"Are we good to go?"

"Yes everything is ready...the train arrives in ten minutes… so everyone, get ready!" Adam instructed everyone.

"Yessir!" All of the soldiers said as they scrambled to get ready. Everyone then watched over the cliffside, waiting for the train to come into view.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Adam Sir! Train inbound!" one of the White Fang soldiers yelled to Adam. The train came into everyone's view

"Alright everyone! Let the operation commence!" Adam said as he raised Blush in the air and began to leap off the ledge. Draco and the soldiers then followed suit. He noticed that the train was completely white with the Schnee logo on one of the train carts. Adam and Draco landed on top of the train at the same time while some soldiers didn't even make the jump.

"Well looks like it's just you and me Adam."

"Seems that way Draco." Adam replied. Then Adam broke off a lock that lead inside and then jumped inside followed by Draco.

"Jeez it's dark in here." Draco said as he tried to find a light switch.

"Well this is going to be difficult without any lights…. Lucky I brought some matches from base." Adam said as he lit a match, revealing the room to be as black as the night sky with a little bit of red.

"Found the light switch." Draco replied as he flipped the light switch. The room lit up revealing what appeared to be atlas robots.

"Are these…."Adam said with concern. Each robot had a schnee logo on each of their chest.

"Prototype Atlesian Knights…..They seem to be in standby mode…..but for what?" Draco questioned as why they weren't active. Then the knight started to boot up and began to circle Draco and Adam!

"This remind me of time in Budapest." Draco took out his two pistols, Kasai and Kori. "You and I remember Budapest very differently."

"So Adam. You have any requests?"

"Let's go with something classical, as I'm feeling like a classy man today"

"Today is your lucky bud." Draco said as Freebird by Lynyrd Skynyrd (guitar solo).

Bullets started to fly as the song played in the background. Draco and Adam fired one bullet at each of the prototype Atlesian Knight's head. After a couple of knights fell, Adam and Draco are back to back shooting the knights while switching spots.

"Bet i can take more out than you." Draco said as he blew off one of the knight's head.

"Is this a challenge Moto?...Then i accept." Adam replied as she shot at two knights behind Draco.

"Then let's take this to the next level Taurus." Draco said as he put Kasai and Kori away and took out his sword….Blazing Kori.

"Jeez...You love to show off Draco i'll give you that." Adam said as he made one of the knights into sushi.

"Who said i'm showing off Adam...i'm just adding to my current winning kill count….I'm three ahead of you." Draco said as he sliced three knights in a row. A couple of minutes go by as each knight falls.

"That seems to be the last of them Draco…..I win" Adam said as one final knight fell. Then Draco pulled out Kori and pointed it at Adam. Then fires at one knight sneaking up on Adam.

"Really Adam…...we're tied...we each got twenty knights." Draco as he put Kori back into Kasai, making a hilt for Blazing Kori. Draco and Adam started to head towards the door leading into the next room. The room is red and black almost like the room they were just in. Then Adam saw a crate in the corner.

"There are the supplies!" Draco yelled as he went to open the crate to see if the supplies were damage. The crate was full of exotic fruits, meats, and medical supplies.

"Well the question is how do we get this back to base?" Adam said, wondering how to get a crate off the train.

"Adam do you really have to ask that….i got our way off." Draco said as he open the cart door and whistled. There was silence for a moment, then something started to fly right beside the train cart. It was a nevermore made entirely made of ice.

"Hey girl….look how big you gotten." Draco said as he waved to his pet nevermore. "Alright Adam, push the crate over to Lilith."

Adam and Draco started to push the crate over to Lilith as she grabbed it with her claws. Lilith grabbed the crate and then Draco and Adam got on her back and flew back to base. Minutes have gone by since they left the train, Adam looked down at the world seeing grimm, local towns and villages.

"Enjoying the view Adam?" Draco asked Adam.

"Its peaceful i'll give you that...I never thought I'd see Remnant from on top of a nevermore in my life..." Adam responded with joy and sarcasm in his voice.

"We should reach the base within a few minutes." Draco said as started Lilith started to descend towards the ground. By the time Lilith touch the ground, They were at the front gate of the White Fang HQ.

The gates opened almost immediately as the large nevermore landed with the crate. Draco, Adam and Lilith pushed the crate into the HQ and every fang member saw them as they entered. They all cheered and congratulated them for a job well done as a small cat faunus started to run up to Draco.

"Draco!" Said Blake as she started to run towards Draco.

"Blake!' Draco then caught Blake and almost fell onto the ground.

"I'm so happy that you're back!" Blake said with happiness in her voice, seeing her new friend return, and hugging him with all her strength.

"I know kitty kat….i know." Draco said as he brushed Blake's head. Adam and some fang soldier started to hand out the supplies out to some other members, Draco was able to grab a medkit and two roasted potatoes then handed one to Blake

"What is this Draco?" Blake asked him, looking puzzled.

"This is a roasted potato...think of it as a big french fry but more flavor." Draco responded as he took a bite out of it. Blake then took a bite of it as well, and her face melted with the flavor from the potato.

"WOW!...This is really good…..i think there's tuna in this one." Blake said with amazement and went on to eat the potato more.

Draco and Blake both finished their potatoes at the same time, and then he brushed Blake's head a little more with a smile on his face….. just as Adam went up to him.

"She starts training tomorrow…..And you have been chosen to train her." Adam said to Draco as he picked up the rappers.

"Are you serious?" Draco said without hesitation. Adam nodded telling Draco that he means yes.

Blake puffed her cheeks and pouted at the older bull faunus in fear, she and grabbed onto Draco and hugged him,

"Blake…." Draco said as felt her embrace.

"I ask the leader if you could train me Draco... And he said yes…. But you won't have to worry about me i promise! ." Blake said as she let go of him.

They then both looked at each other, knowing that they were now teacher and student… yet deep down they knew that they will still treat each other as friends…..Even throughout the years and months to come.

END of Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later that day, Draco moved out of his room with a small Lilith on his right shoulder and had to share a room with Blake. The room was almost identical to his old one, semi white wall, one window, a bathroom with a shower, two beds touching the walls, a mirror in the bathroom that was above the sink, and a closet.

Blake then jumped on one of the beds,

"I'm gonna go take a shower Blake….You should do the same when I'm done." Draco told Blake as she was playing with Lilith.

"O-Ok." She answered, Right before lilith almost bit her index finger.

Draco entered the bathroom and took off his jacket and shirt that had some oil on it. Then he threw them into a basket right by the sink and proceeded to turn on the shower. He waited for the shower to be at the right temperature to step in.

So he did, and ten minutes went by until he exited the shower while drying his hair with a towel. Then he walked over to the sink and opened the cabinet and took out a razor.

He saw his own reflection in the mirror, seeing his silver eyes and silver hair. He began to shave all the little white hairs on his face, and after a couple of minutes went by, he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Alright Blake the bathroom is all yo-" He then stopped as he saw Blake, fast asleep. Draco cracked a smile at the sight of the sleeping faunus girl. He then proceeded to get dressed and then sat next to her while brushing her hair.

"You're cute i'll give you that kitty kat..." He whispered as he brushed Blake's hair. Then he started to fall asleep himself, so he picked up Blake and tucked her into bed and he passed out onto his bed.

The day for Draco was...interesting. Becoming a teacher and having an apprentice, And a successful supply raid. Even though he didn't know what the future had in store for him, he was ready for whatever life threw at him.

One year before the events of RWBY….. 3 years later….

Adam was around eighteen, while Draco and Blake were sixteen. Draco was asked to take up an assignment in Vale to locate a white fang spy by himself and eliminate the spy, so he packed Kasai and Kori and headed off to the kingdom of Vale.

Vale this time of was peaceful, everyone had a smile even some students from the local academy and they were getting ready for some festival later in the year, But he wasn't here for that….he was he on a mission.

The day goes by but, there was no sign of the spy. Later that night, Draco decided to grab something to eat at one of the local diners near the landing pads that transports the students to and from the school.

"Welcome to Joe's Outdoor Diner!" one of the waitresses greeted him. She was wearing a orange polo and black dress pants with black sneakers. "How many sir?"

"A table for one please" Draco told this waitress and then she took a menu.

"Right this way sir." the waitress walked to a table near the back by a window. He sat down and was handed the menu and the waitress left and then he looked through the menu, deciding what to order. A couple of minutes go by and a new waitress come up to Draco, wearing the exact outfit as the other waitress.

"Welcome to Joe's Outside Diner..My name is Jenny and i will be taking your order." the waitress introduced herself. "Do you need a couple more minutes or are you ready to order?" she asked Draco.

"I will have the Grimm burger with no tomato or cheese,with lettuce and ketchup and as for my side order, i will take the fries, and a medium water." He said as Jenny wrote down his order and took his menu from him and then walked away. He then took out his scroll and pulled up a picture of a faunus with wolf ears and tail wearing a red t shirt and blue jeans.

"Where are you traitor…." He questioned as he looked at the photo and then a waitress brought him a milkshake.

"I didn't order a milkshake." He questioned why this waitress brought him a milkshake.

"It's from the gentleman in our outside area." The waitress point outside and to a man with silver hair like Draco, but his eyes were green, he was wearing glasses and black and green suit, he also had a cane next to him. He then decided to go and talk to this him.

"Listen bud Im grateful with the milkshake and all that but let me at least pay you for the milkshake." Draco said as he started to take out his wallet, but was stopped midway.

"I don't want your money, All I want to have a conversation with you. That is all." the silver haired gentleman asked the dragon faunus. Draco then pulled over one of the chairs from another table and sat down.

"So what do you want to talk about sir?" The curious dragon asked the silver haired person. Then the silver haired person took a sip of his coffee and then sat his mug down on one of the coasters.

"Do you know who I am Mr. Moto?" he asked him. His facial expression changed when he heard his last name from someone who didn't even know him and didn't even said his name.

"How did you know my last name?" Draco said with no hesitation at all looking this man dead in the eyes.

"Answer my question first and il will give you an answer to your question." he asked Draco while he took a sip of his coffee. He decided to take his words a little more carefully.

"No. I don't know who you are sir." Draco said as he food and water arrived. HeHe then started to eat while the silver haired man told him his name.

"My name is Professor Ozpin and I am the current headmaster of the school near here….Beacon academy. And to answer your question Mr. Moto, I know about that event from ten years ago from your file." Ozpin said to Draco as he took another sip of his coffee. Draco had stop eating and gave Ozpin a good look at him.

"What do you want from me Professor?" He asked Ozpin right away with no hesitation. There was a brief moment of silence then Ozpin took out his scroll and pulled up a transcript.

"Well Mr. Moto I want you to enroll in my school and become a will also I know what it's like to lose something close to you. believe me, i know the feeling. Which is why I became a huntsmen." Ozpin said as he sent over the transcript to Draco's scroll.

Draco looked at them for a moment and then look at Ozpin. "I'll….. think about it. And thanks for the milkshake." he then got up and left some lien to pay the check and headed out of the diner.

The roads were dark as the night sky and he had to think on the proposal that was given to him. But as soon as Draco turned the corner he saw him….the fang spy.

"Hey!' Draco shouted at the wolf faunus.

The wolf faunus started to run like his life was on the line and Draco chased after him and got him trapped in an alleyway and Draco started to pull out Kasai.

"Please...Please don't kill me!" The wolf faunus shouted as Kasai' was lowered and then pointed at the wolf faunus ear.

"Please! Please! I'll do anything!" the faunus pled..., but Draco didn't budge.

"Then you shouldn't have betrayed the fang!" He said as he was about to pull the trigger. But then….. he thought of Blake, and what she'd think if she saw him like this.

"Give me your shirt!" Draco shouted.

He then nodded and took his shirt off so the dragon started to lower Kasai to the faunus left leg…. and then shot that.

"What the fuck!" the faunus shouted with pain then Draco proceeded to put a bullet hole through the side of the red shirt and push the torned up shirt against the bullet wound.

"What are you-." The faunus questioned why Draco was doing this for him. The red shirt started to absorb the blood from the wound.

"You're lucky I didn't put that through your skull traitor." Draco said as he put pressure on the wound. Then the bleeding stopped for a while in order to tie a rag on the wound. He then got up and left without saying a word to the traitorous faunus. Draco took out his dragon wings and started to fly back to the White Fang HQ.

He then took out his scroll and send Ozpin,

a …...When do I start?

Then he he hit send and flew faster back to the HQ with the blood stained shirt. The Fang may have changed Draco….., But maybe with Ozpin's help, he can find the path of light to walk on once again.

END of Chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5

**(Author's Note: I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't brought to you all for about 3-4 months had some personal stuff happen in my life as of lately so took time away from writing this chapter. Now since some of those things are starting to calm down, I should be able to write more often...Hopefully. I'm glad I was finally able to get this out for you guys and I Hope you enjoy this chapter)**

Chapter 5

Draco arrived back to the White Fang H.Q. as the sun appeared over the horizon. He walked through the gate with the blood stained shirt in his hand, and ll of the members gathered around him including Adam, trying to make his way through the crowd and Blake doing the exact same thing.

They both reached the dragon faunus at the same time, but Adam didn't say a word to Draco nor Blake, but raised the dragon's arm up with the blood stained shirt into the air, showing that traitors had been dealt with. All the members of the Fang then cheer at Draco for completing his mission.

"Alright everyone...I accept the praise...now go back to what you were doing."

The crowd disappears as quickly as possible. "Well good job Draco..You got rid of the threat...for this, I am proud." Adam replied

"Thanks bud. Now follow me... You too kitty kat." They all went into one of the briefing tents in the HQ after that, and as they entered, all the other members left the tent knowing what might happen.

"Adam… Blake there is something I need to say.. to both of you." the dragon said to his friends, who were now looking curiously at him.

"Alright Draco... tell us." The bull asked told friend, wondering he wanted to say to them, and Draco didn't hesitate to respond with the answer.

"I have decided to leave the Fang."

Both of them looked shocked at their conrad, trying to figure out why he said that, and for a few minutes there was nothing but silence.

"Why this sudden decision Draco?" Adam asked as he broke the silence between the three.

"I...I just feel like my destiny isn't in the White Fang." Draco responded.

Again, there was a belief moment of silence. Taurus couldn't think of anything to say, neither did the girl faunus, but as soon as the bull was about to open his mouth again, Blake ran to the door and left the room… and the dragon saw her leave with tears filling her Hazel colored eyes...

"Blake..." Draco said with a desperate look on his face.

He then reached for the door, but was stopped by his red headed friend with his hand on salamander's shoulder and he immediately understood why.

"Just give her some time." The bull said to his friend, giving him probably the best advice of his life.

"Yeah…. I'm leaving the rest of her training to you Adam." Draco responded, letting Adam know to finish what he started.

"Got it"

"I'm gonna go start to pack then." The dragon left the tent, leaving the bull in the tent by himself thinking of the future without his ally being with him.

As the day ended and the next began, Draco and Adam were in their room that they shared while the dragon finished some left over packing for his journey.

"You sure can't stay Draco..?" Adam asked while he was still packing his stuff up.

"I'm sorry Adam, but like I said yesterday….I just believe my destiny lies somewhere else...outside this camp..."

"Then at least takes these with you."

Adam then smiled, and pulled out some lottery tickets from his pocket and handed them to his friend. "Lotto tickets?" Draco asked him curiously.

"If you ever wanna gamble that is."

"Hehe… You were always the one who liked to gamble, Taurus." The dragon faunus then gave Adam a smirk before they both hugged each other.

"Thank you Adam...for everything that you've done for me."

"Of course. We're friends after all Salamander." Adam said as he let his ally go.

Draco then proceeded to grab his belongings and head out the door with his pet bird Lilith on his shoulder. He walked through the camp, looking back on everything that has happened through his life. As soon as he turned his head towards the gate, he noticed his cat faunus friend standing in front of the gate.

"Blake…."

"So...you're leaving aren't you?"

He sighed, "I'm afraid so kitty kat."

"Why though? Why leave us?... Why leave me?"

"Blake… I never thought you felt like that way about me." They both just stood there in silence for a minute but then he grabbed the back of Blake's head and embraced his own with hers. She then started to show tears like earlier, so they continued to stand there in silence as Blake's tears began to roll down her face

"Draco…please don't go."

"Blake… this isn't goodbye forever. I promise I will return to you, and hopefully it's a different world when I see you again..."

"O… Okay..." They broke away from each other after that, and Blake started to dry her eyes. The dragon faunus then kissed her forehead, making her blush a little.

"I'll see you around, kitty kat." He said as he started to exit the Fang HQ, but not before looking at his cat faunus friend with sadness, but without showing any signs of crying.

He then turned and face the forest in front of him and started to walk forward, hopefully to a brighter tomorrow. The dragon faunus walked through the Forever Fall Forest as if he was lost.

But after making it back to the city, and was going to stay into a hotel to call it for today, He saw something shine in the distance, across a great big canal separating Vale from a distant Island surrounded by giant airships that Draco had never even known existed.

"Huh?"

Draco said as he ran towards the docks, and saw this place shining. He looked across the canal at the distant island, which was home to the school that was made to train the next generation of huntsmen and huntresses…. Beacon Academy.

The dragon looked at this school with awe but… then a man with the metal cane that he met in the past, and a woman with blonde hair approached from behind him… almost like they were following him.

"You seem to taking in the view Mr. Moto." the gentleman said to him as Draco started to turn around to see who it was.

"Ozpin..."

The dragon faunus said as the headmaster started to extends his hand, so the Salamander then extended his hand in order to shake it. "It's a pleasure to meet face to face again." Ozpin then moved out of the way to introduced the woman with him.

"This is Glynda Goodwitch...my assistant

at the academy."

"As the headmaster of this school let me be the one to welcome you, Draco Moto…...The newest addition to our staff..."

Draco raised an eye and nearly stuttered as heard the end of his sentence… and finally processed it.

"...Wait. Staff?"

 **One Year Later, now reaching the events of RWBY…..**

It has been almost a year since Draco left the White Fang. He is now seventeen and has matured a little, as he was now wandering Vale's dark, dim street while coming back from the local market down the street, and was heading towards Dust Til Dawn.

"Lucky the market was still open… I was able to grab the things I needed to make that rock shrimp for later this week..." Draco said to himself.

As he turned on the street where Dust til Dawn, He saw something unusual….men in black suits with red ties, But one of them wore a bowler hat with a white overcoat, ginger like hair, a metal cane and a cigar.

They were also carrying some kind of briefcase with them as they entered the store.

He then approached the shop, but stopped by the window so he couldn't be seen by the men but so he could see what was going on, on the inside. The black suited men looked around the shop, looking at a lot of dust that was being sold.

Then the gingered hair man took out his cigar and tapped it to remove some of the ash as he spoke,"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" the gingered hair gentlemen asked as one of the black suited raised and pointed his gun at the shopkeeper.

Draco then took out his scrolled and called Glynda. "Cmon Goodwitch, pick up!" Draco whispered as he watched this robbery go down.

"P-Please...Just take my Lien and leave." the shopkeeper pleaded as the gun was being pointed at him.

Glynda finally answered, and she sighed."Hello?" Glynda moaned, half awake after grading some papers late that night.

"Glynda… got a problem, its Roman Torchwick."

"Shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money… Grab the dust." Roman ordered his henchmen as one of them set the briefcase on the table ad proceeded to open it revealing some kind of cylinder container. One by one they started to head to each of the dust capsules.

"Where are you?" Glynda asked nervously

"Dust til Dawn...You may wanna get here fast." Draco told her before he hanged up his phone.

He then proceeded to set down his bag of ingredients ,and started to draw his sword, noticing some girl with a red hood in the back, reading one of the magazines in the shop.

"*sigh* ...Does that kid even know what the hell is going on right now?" Draco said as he look at this red hooded kid.

As the henchmen started to drain the dust from each of the capsules in the shop, Roman stood there while his henchmen still pointed the gun at the shopkeeper.

"Crystal… Clean. Uncut." The henchman said as the shopkeeper reached for the red dust crystal inside the glass case.

While the shopkeeper reached for the crystal, one of the henchman headed over to one of the capsules by the window Draco was looking into. He then noticed the person with the red hood in the back.

"Oh… crap baskets." Draco then proceeded to load Kori with a magazine, but as soon as he looked up, he saw the henchmen fly towards the window!

"Holy-!"

Draco shouted, and then proceeded to jump away from the window as one of the henchmen was kicked through the window, followed by the girl in the red hood.

As she landed on both of her feet, she

proceed to show a red futuristic scythe with a scope and an ammo clip as she turned… and smiled at Draco.

And now the question was… who was this small red girl?

END of Chapter 5


	7. Chapter 6

(Author's note: This ANs aren't gonna be a daily thing but this is something i would like to fanfic was possible because of support of one my friends who has written more than me. He is the author of RWBY Desertion and he's been helping me out since chapter 0. Its thanks to him that i started writing and i'm trying to get more to you guys check his fanfic out but enough of the ramble lets start chapter 6)

Chapter 6

Draco proceeded to get back on his feet, still looking at the red hooded girl. Roman now noticed that there was two of them now and the odds still favoring him, so the dragon took out Kasai and then proceeded to make his sword with it, Yato 2.0.

"Okayyy...Get them!" Roman ordered his goons. Each goon took off after Draco and the red hooded girl immediately, two went for the red hood and one went for the dragon.

The Salamander dodged one of the slashes and then proceeded to slide kick the goon, knocking him down to the ground. The red hood jumped and kicked one of the goons in the face, and then proceeded to spin to get the other goon, knocking him down to the ground as well. Now it was two verses one and the odds didn't favor Roman anymore.

"You were worth every cent… Truly you were..." Roman said as he took his cigar out and threw it at the ground. Police sirens can be heard around the corner and now Torchwick was running out of time.

"Well, you two. I think we can all say that tonight was...eventful." he said as he put out his cigar with his cane and proceeded to lift it up aiming at the red hood. Draco and the red hood got into a defensive stance, getting ready for anything.

"And as much as i would love to stick around… I'm afraid this, Is where we part ways."

Draco froze his hand in order to activate his semblance, creating an ice wall to protect him and the girl from the blast as it was fired.

Once the wall fell, Torchwick disappeared, But Draco saw him climbing up a ladder to the roof of one of the nearby buildings. And then the shopkeeper slowly walked out of his shop, looking at the two.

"You ok if I go after him sir?" Draco asked the shopkeeper as he was looking at his broken window and then at them. The shopkeeper shook his head yes. "Mmhm!"

"Hey! What about me?" Ruby yelled.

"You stay here with the shopkeeper and wait for the police!"

The girl looked at the shopkeeper and then at the dragon."Will you be ok if I go after... _that_ one?" She said as she pointed at Draco, again the shopkeeper shook his head yes.

She then started to run after the salamander as fast as she could, trying to keep up. Draco used his wings to reach the roof while the girl used her weapon to give her a boost, and both the girl and the dragon made it to the roof as they confronted Roman again

"Hey!" they both shouted at Roman.

Roman stopped and then turned around now looking at them. He then tried to find another cigar in his coat, but could not find one. "So persistent..." Roman whispered.

Then out of nowhere, an airship comes up behind Roman,shining its lights at Draco and the leaped back into the ship and then took out a red dust crystal.

"End of the line you two." He said as he threw the crystal at them and raised his cane at it, shooting it in order to cause it to explode. Roman laugh at the night sky thinking that he's won the night, but looked at the smoke now seeing three figures. Draco, the red hood girl and now Glynda Goodwitch. The girl just stood there in awe.

"About time you showed up." Draco said to goodwitch as she started to pick up the debris and started to make a javelin.

She then fired it at the airship and when it broke apart, she would just make another one and would continue to fire it at the airship, each shot making the ship wobble. Torchwick tried to not lose his balance and possibly fall out of the airship, and he then made it to the cockpit.

"We got a Huntress!" Roman said to his pilot as she lets go of the controls and he then took over the controls, now flying the airship.

The woman walked over to the door wearing heels, a red dress, and a anklet on her left leg. Glynda looks at this women with a serious look. And the woman suddenly used her semblance to start shooting fire at Goodwitch who returned fire, sharing shot after shot each colliding with each other.

Draco then joined in the fight as well and started to use his semblance at this woman in the ship, trading shots with the three of them, but having no effect as well.

Draco made an ice spear and threw it at the ship, but missed and headed towards the sky and then the cockpit window, missing Roman by an inch.

After a while of trading shots, the red hooded girl made her scythe into a sniper and started to shoot at this red dressed women. She blocked each shot with her hand showing a bit of her face. She then pointed her hand at the ground, and lifted it up, making the ground blow up from under them.

Goodwitch pulled the red hooded girl and Draco side stepped away as the ground exploded,and the time they all recovered, the airship with Roman in it was long gone.

"Damn it. He got away again..." Draco said as he put Yato away in its sheath.

Goodwitch sighed and then approached him and proceeded to place her hand on his shoulder. "We'll get him ...eventually."

Both of them just looked off into the distance, forgetting about the red hood girl.

"Y-You're both Huntsmen….. Can i have your autographs?!" She asked them as she pulled out a pen and a piece of paper.

Draco and Goodwitch just exchanged with each other, not knowing what to do. "Alright...who's gonna tell him." The dragon asked the witch, trying to figure out what exactly to do with her.

Later….

As the Vale's police cleaned up the remnants of Dust Til Dawn, Draco, Goodwitch and the red hood were placed in a dim lit room. The girl sat at the grey, metallic table while Goodwitch and the dragon went over the the girl's file.

[Ruby Rose.] Draco thought to himself as he goes through her file. Glynda then slammed the tip of her wand on the table, waking up Ruby from her daydream.

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly . You put yourself and others, one being my associate in great danger."

"They started it!" Ruby shouted at Goodwitch, but she was given a terrifying look.

"Listen kiddo… If it was me harassing you, I would send you home with a pat on the back..." Draco said as he approached the metal desk with her file in his arm. Ruby then smiles at the dragon with some relief.

"...And a slap on the wrist!" the huntress responded as she slammed her wand on the table again,scaring both the dragon and the little girl. "Eep!"

There was silence in the room for a minute.

"But... there is someone who would like to meet you Ms. Rose." Draco said to the girl as Glynda moved from the door, and then someone enters.

His hair was a dark silver, he wore a green turtle neck and was carrying a mug and a plate of cookies. And this man was Professor Ozpin.

"Ruby Rose… You… have silver eyes." Oz said to the girl as he looked at her closely, making her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"So… tell me, where did you learn to do…this?" The professor said to Ruby as he pointed to the video on Glynda's tablet when she drop kicked one of the goons to the ground.

"S-Signal Acadmey.." The redhead told them as she struggled to give them an clear answer. Draco got up from his chair in the corner and approached the metal table, stealing Oz's mug of coffee proceeding to drink it, and then places it on the metal desk.

"That school taught you to use one of most powerful, yet dangerous weapons ever designed by man?" Draco asked the girl with some concern. To him, learning to use master a scythe takes years of practices, but seems like this girl already mastered it fully.

"Well one of my teachers in particular ." Ruby responded without hesitation. The dragon then proceeded to grab his chair from the corner and brought it over to the desk, wanting to learn more about this girl.

"I see.." Ozpin said as he sighed and placed the plate of cookies in from of the redhead.

Ruby started to scarf down the cookies, one by one at a fast pace even almost choking on one of them. She then took the mug and drank from it trying not to die to one of her favorite things.

"Do you know who I am Ms. Rose?" Ozpin asked her. She did think of a name, but didn't think it was right. So she took a quick look at him and now knew who he was.

"You're Professor Ozpin. The headmaster of Beacon." the girl told him.

"And do you know why i'm here?" Oz responded with another question for the girl.

"No sir." Ruby said to the professor.

"I've come here to give you an opportunity."

"Which is?..." Ruby ask the professor, wondering what he was offering the redhead.

"Would you want to come to my school?"

"More than Anything!"Ruby told the professor.

Oz, Goodwitch and Draco each exchanged looks deciding on an answer to give to the room was silenced for about a minute and then a verdict was reached.

"Well….alright. will be your escort during your time at Beacon, most importantly one of your teachers. Thank you for your time Ms. Rose.. I will see you at Beacon first thing in the morning."

Oz said to her. He then grabbed his cane and him and Glynda left the room, leaving Draco and Ruby in there. As nothing was said, they would know whatever had to be said, will be at Beacon.

The Next Day...

As the next day approached, all the new students including Ruby and Draco boarded an airship heading to Beacon. The airship was roomy and was movable to walk around. As the dragon and redhead found some seats, a certain blonde ran towards Ruby and gave her a bear hug.

"Ohhh, I'm so glad my baby sister is coming to beacon with me!" This is the best day ever!" The blonde said as she squeezed the life out of the red hood.

"Yang… please stop." Ruby asked the blonde to let her go. Draco looked at the two like it was him and Blake years ago. He then coughed to get their attention towards him.

"Ruby...care to introduce me?" he asked the little one. It took about the redhead to regain her breath from the massive bear hug so that she could tell the dragon.

"Oh right! Yang, this is Draco Moto, one of the professor at Beacon." Ruby said to her sister as she introduced her new friend.

"Draco… this is my older sister Yang Xiao Long."

"It's a pleasure Ms. Xiao Long. Do you care if I just call you Yang?" The dragon said to the blonde as he held his hand out for a handshake. The blonde shook his hand.

"Sure! Any friends of Ruby's is a friend of mine. But she didn't tell that you are a handsome one. " The blonde said examining him as the airship began to moves. The thrusters begun to roar through out Vale's streets, and thee salamander could even feel them under his feet.

"Well there are somethings you don't know a person til you meet someone." he said with a smirk on his face.

As they go in depth with the conversation, Draco could hear the a distant holo recording talking about Roman's escape last night, including a protest with the White Fang attack.

The signal dropped and was replaced with a holo image of Goodwitch, talking to each of the students including Yang and Ruby.

But Draco couldn't hear what Glynda was saying to all of them….he only thought of Blake's safety.

He then was bumped into by a young blonde man with his hands over his mouth, trying not to vomit, and by this time the airship was approaching beacon.

As the airship started to prepare to land at Beacon, Yang, and Ruby looked at the school in awe, knowing their lives were about to filled with wonders and adventure... and Draco would be there along side them.

END of Chapter 6


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As the airship approached the school, all the students including Draco found a seat and prepared for landing. He did however played Grimm go on his scroll trying to get another Beowulf in order to evolve it into an alpha Beowulf. Lilith was sleeping on his shoulder while he struggled to catch it. Ruby and Yang just stared at the nevermore wondering why it wasn't attacking him or disintegrating.

"Umm…. Draco?" the blonde brawler asked the dragon.

"What is it?" Salamander responded to both of the girls. wondering what they had to say.

"Why isn't that nevermore attacking you."

"Oh this little one...She's harmless. I have a story behind that, but I'll save it for when we get to beacon."

The ship touched down on one of the landing pads. As soon as the doors opened, a blonde haired boy ran out of the ship to find the nearest garbage cans. Ruby,Yang and Draco exited the ship with all the other students and saw what gave all of them hope and promise… Beacon Academy.

"Woah…" the sisters stood in awe for what they are seeing for the first time with their own eyes.

"Welcome to the next four years of your lives, ladies." The dragon said as he got in the middle of the sisters, looking at a shining new place. The red hood then caught a glimpse of something that she's loves

"Ooh! Ooh Sis! That kid has a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby said with excitement for just seeing other students was so excited that Yang had to pull on her red hood to calm her down.

"Easy there sis."

"Someone must really love weapons." Draco said with a smirk on his face. The little one try to catch her breath from almost dying by her big sis.

"They're like an extension of ourselves"

"Why don't you swoon on your own weapon little one? Don't you like what you created?"

"Of course I love Crescent Rose … I just like seeing new ones!"

"Cmon Rubs...Why not try and find people to be your friends?" Yang ask her little sis so that he could branch out and meet new people at their new home.

"But...Why would I need friends when I have you and Draco? The little one asked her sister and the dragon.

"Actually Ruby I gotta go do something for the Professor…. So I'll see you two later." The dragon told them as he began to take to the skies with his wings and headed into the emerald forest.

The sisters just looked at each other wondering if there was more to this dragon faunus than meets the eye.

As the day went on and the opening ceremony welcomed each of the new students, it also went by so quick that night covered the school and all of the students were sleeping in the ballroom while Draco was in his one bedroom apartment on the campus given to him by Ozpin himself.

It wasn't flashy but it was something that the dragon needed to live in. Draco laid in bed thinking back to the news about the fang attack and also couldn't stop thinking about Blake and if she was ok.

A lot of these question roamed inside of his mind but hopefully he get those answer in the near future.

The next day…..

All students were in the locker room trying to find their lockers. Ruby and Yang had already found theirs so they were doing some last minute check ups before heading out because the word through the grapevine was that the team were gonna be the person that you made eye contact with and the red hooded girl made it her quest to be paired up with her sister.

As the announcement was made for all first year students to report to the cliff looming over the emerald forest, Draco looked at his check list to see who was in his basic combat training class.

"Ok looks like Ruby and Yang are gonna be in this class, alongside the heiress of the Schnee Dust company. Weiss Schnee." Draco looked at the heiresses name and use his free hand made a fist because to the dragon, The Schnee's ruined his life for him when dust particles attracted the Grimm somehow into his village.

Draco kept scrolling through the list, seeing Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Jaune Arc, Cardin Winchester, the world renowned fighter Pyrrha Nikos, but one name did catch Draco's eye.

"It can't be.." He said with shocked and curiosity as he saw someone from his past.

He saw that Blake was attending his class.

He then realized that she's in the entrance exam with the other. So Draco grabbed his gear, an old robe that was almost teared and rushed out of the classroom and headed towards the emerald forest.

He then took to the skies once again in order to get there faster. Now he couldn't stop thinking about his friend and what she was doing here of all places.

[Why are you here kitty kat?..] He thought to himself as he flew over the launch pads that were placed there by Glynda and Ozpin.

In fact he could see both of them by the cliff side looking at the pairings for each of the teams. He then thought about something… that the both of them knew that she was coming to the school and kept it secret from him.

By now Draco has made it to the Emerald forest looking for his cat faunus friend, but he saw Yang looking around for someone else to find.

"Damn it. Where are you Blake.." He said as he started to descend to the ground and start looking on foot. All he found was remnants of Grimm fights and broken trees. He did hear some gunfire close by, so he went to investigate to see who it was.

He hid behind a bush to see who it was and it wasn't disappointing… because there he finally saw her. He saw Blake. Fighting off a horde of Beowolves.

He then noticed that she was getting boxed in from every corner and being forced back to a tree. So Draco did what his father did as a Huntsman.. he climbed the nearest tree and tree hopped his way to Blake, wearing his robe to disguise himself.

He did make to the tree that Blake was but by then most of the Beowulf started to get closer and the cat Faunus had ran out of ammo. So salamander prayed to his father and asked him for some help.

"Ok Dad please let your old technique work on Grimm." He fell from the tree and extended his leg in order to axe kick the wolf in the back of its neck. The impact caused the beowulf's neck to break and then disintegrate a few seconds later. The cat just looked at this hooded person that had just saved her.

"It's going to be alright." the dragon said to his cat friend while still wearing his teared up robe. Blake just stared at what this person in front of her just did to a creature of Grimm, But the question that roamed her mind was who was this person. Draco just paid attention to the four other Beowolves in front of him.

He then grabbed Kori and Kasai and lunged towards the grimm at full speed. He fired both of his custom magnums at each of the grimm, leaving bullet holes in each of them. As soon as one of the wolves tried to get close to the dragon, he spun his leg with enough force to kicked the grimm to the nearest tree and then dingerate on the spot.

With three creatures of grimm left, the dragon made Yato 2.0, lunged to the nearest beowulf, and sliced it in half as he put the sword into its hilt. The remaining two got scared and ran back in the forest to heal and wait for more prey for them to feast on.

"That seems like the last of them for awhile….you ok?" the dragon said with his back to Blake but without revealing even a glance at who he was. The cat faunus rose from the tree and brushed off some dirt and dust off of her pants and shoulder.

She then refilled her weapon with an extra mag from her back pocket and then proceeded to sit back down to recover her strength and eat an apple from her bag.

"I could've handle that myself… but yes I'm ok. Thank you." she said as she took a bite from her apple. Draco sighed with relief that no further damage was done to her.

"I know you could've… Blake."

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" she asked the hooded person his name and Draco didn't feel like there was argument. He turned around and got on one of his knees, rested his left hand on his head and proceeded to lift the hood covering his face.

"It's been awhile...my dear kitty kat." He said as his face was revealed to the cat faunus friend who he wasn't seen in a very long time. She looked him and tears begin to fill her eyes.

The one closest person to Blake had come back to her. Draco did what they did back in the White Fang… he grabbed the back of her head so that their foreheads touched. By this point, the kitty kat was already crying. She covered her mouth with her hands as tears began to run down her face.

"D-Draco… DRACO!" she said as he hugged the dragon. She knew that someday that he would return to her side, and it was today. Salamander then took the embrace and began to hug her back.

"I've missed you so much Blake." the dragon said to his crying friend as he hugged her tighter. She started to dry up her tears and then faced the dragon. This reunion took a hit for both of them But they were happy to be back together after a very long time… and they had some catching up to do.

END of Chapter 7


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As Blake started to dry her tears, her and the dragon got up and started to grab their gear. The Salamander reloaded his pistols while Blake grabbed a stone and scraped it with Gambol Shroud's blade a few times to keep it sharp.

Even though they were together after so long, they couldn't think of anything to say to each other. So one of them broke this awkward silence. "Why are you here Draco?" The cat asked him.

"*sigh* ...I was gonna ask you the same thing, kitty kat."

"I'll tell you later. I still have this entrance exam to finish… But does this mean we're partners again?"

"No… I'm not a student here." He said to his cat friend. Before she could say anything else, gunshots could be heard close by. So, they grabbed their gear and went to where those shots were coming from.

They both then soon saw a certain blonde fighting two Ursai not that far away from them as she simply used her weapon to punch one of the creatures through a crap ton of tree.

"What?! You want some too?!" She said to the other Grimm. Without hesitation, Blake jumped out, used Gambol Shroud and threw it into the back of the ursa, killing it. the two of them then Just stared at each other as Blake retracted her weapon and put it back into its hilt,

"...I could have taken him." The brawler said to her. And both of them soon smiled at each other, knowing that they were now partners.

"Hey Yang." Draco said as he walked into the plain, and saw the blonde brawler again. "Draco?" The brawler asked him as she put Ember Celica back into their bracelet form and looked at the faunus boy.

"You know her?" Blake's asked, looking both concerned and confused.

"It's a long story Blake… Also, apparently someone is burning the forest." The dragon boy said as he saw smoke and the smell of burn ash filled the air.

A few moments later…..

"You guys, is this the spot?" Yang asked as the three of them looked down at what seemed to be ruins from days of old. Blake slid down the side of the cliff they were on without thinking about her surroundings.

"Guess thats answers your question Blondie." Draco said as he began to float down the cliff with his wings.

Yang did the same thing as Blake to get down, and walked up to the ruins. They were a perfect circle, perhaps it was a base of operations back in the war or maybe a place to store treasure of some kind. Regardless, they only saw little pillars and chess pieces.

"Chess pieces?" The cat said with a confused look as she approached a black queen chess piece. Draco sent Lilith up into the air so she could scan the area to see if there was any Grimm around, and there wasn't any surprisingly.

"Seems some are missing… Guess you guys weren't the first ones here." Draco said as he looked around to see that an almost complete set of chess pieces for a sealed chess box with all of the pieces minus the gameboard.

"Then let's pick one and head to the rendezvous point." Blake told them as she looked at each chess piece to see if it hinted at anything important later on in the day. The dragon pulled out his scroll and played Grimm Go while the girls picked their pieces.

"Hmmm… How about this one Blake?" The blonde said as she picked up a white knight piece and showed it to her teammate.

"Sure." The kitty told her teammate as she grabbed the other white knight, and walked over to the dragon and the blonde brawler.

"That was easy." Yang said as she put her piece into her skirt pocket and then look at her two friends with a smile of success.

"I guess…This place isn't that hard to find."

"Alright, let's head to the rendezvo-."

" _AAAAAAH!"_

"Some girl is in trouble!" Yang yelled aloud as Draco and Blake both stared at her, and then looked up at the sky weirdly for some reason. "You guys heard that too, right?" The blonde asked them.

All Blake did after that was look back down and point up at the sky, while Draco looked down at Yang too, but asked her a weird question.

"Umm Yang ...isn't that your sister I see falling from the sky."

" _HEADS UPPPP!"_

Ruby was falling from what appeared to be a Nevermore at top speed, but before little red hit the ground, Jaune Arc appeared from out of nowhere and hit the girl directly with his body, sending them both into one of the nearby trees.

"Yep, that's your sister..." Draco said as he watched Ruby hit the tree, and ran over to see if she and Mr. Arc were alright.

Ruby made it to the ground with minor wounds, but Jaune was hanging from a tree branch. And by the time Draco was by the tree, An Ursa appeared suddenly in front of Blake and Yang. "Guys!... Ursa!"

The kitty yelled as she grabbed Gambol Shroud and the blonde did the same with Ember Celica. But before they could attack it, it stopped for a second and then collapsed while two people appeared behind it… They were Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren.

"Awe… it's broken!" the ginger haired girl said as she looked down at the Grimm bear, looking depressed as it laid dead on the ground.

"Nora, please… never do that again..." Ren told his 'girl' friend as he tried to catch his breath, because apparently the ursa knocked the wind out of him during the ride here. He then looked around to see that his friend was looking at one of the chess pieces.

"Oooooo…-"

~-I'm queen of the castle. Im queen of the castle!~ the ginger haired girl sang as she picked up the white room piece. Blake and Yang just stood there with a blank expression on their face.

"NORA!" The monk yelled at her as she danced with her chess piece in her head.

"Hehehe, coming Rennn!"

"Did she just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked as she lowered Gambol Shroud, and looked at Draco while he was tending to Ruby's wounds.

"I-" Yang said still had her confused and blank expression on her face. There was more noise coming from the east, and what came out was a female Spartan with red hair and what was following her, was a Deathstalker. The Grimm attempted to hit the blood red head with its right claw, but she jumped through the claws and avoided being crushed.

"Jaune!" The girl yelled as she continued to run from the Deathstalker behind her. Ruby's wounds were patched up and she stood up to where someone else was, but got side tracked by the two grimm in front of her.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune said as he squirmed from one of the tree branches, trying to break free.

"Woah!" Ruby said as she saw all the 'action' going on. She was so excited that she ran off ahead and left Draco by himself. The dragon followed her back to Yang and Blake.

"Ruby!" The blonde shouted to her sister, glad that she was okay and not badly injured.

"Yang!" Ruby said as she went to hug her big sis. But someone else did something to cut her off.

"Nora!" The ginger haired girl as she got in between them both. Draco said this and facepalmed as this little one name 'game' ended...Hopefully.

The Deathstalker still followed Pyrrha and started to see the others as well.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked as she folded her arms, knowing that she was done with today like everyone else. Draco then looked at the Yang and she seem she was ready to explode,

"Grrrr….I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?" She yelled as she triggered her semblance in anger, trying not to really lose it because of everything that just happened in the past minute. Two seconds have passed at this point.

"Um...Sis?" Ruby asked her sister as she tapped her arm to get her attention. Yang just facepalmed herself as well, and everyone looked up as they all saw something attached to the Nevermore… It was Weiss Schnee.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss shouted as she tried to stay on the Nevermore's talon. Everyone just stared at her and watched if she was going to fall or not.

"I'll get her.." Draco sighed as he jumped up and used his wings to fly up and grab the ice queen while Blake just watched her ex partner being, 'the hero that this academy needed but didn't deserve'.

Jaune was eventually able to get off the tree branch and fell to ground so he could see all the action. By the time the swordsman fell to the ground, Weiss had let go of the talon falling right underneath Draco. She then closed her eyes and prayed for someone to answer her pray, and someone did.

"Afternoon ." The dragon said as he caught her and proceeded to float down. Weiss had open her eyes to see her savior, and she blushed a little, but in her mind she was grateful that she was now safe, floating to the ground. Now that everyone was together, they only knew one thing... grab the relics and run.

"Thank you..." Weiss said as she let go of the dragon and put her feet on the ground. Pyrrha was thrown to the others by the grimm scorpion, eating dirt as well.

"Great. The gang's all here. Now we can die together!" Yang yelled as she readied Ember Celica. Ruby, without thinking, ran towards the Deathstalker and made Crescent Rose into it's scythe form.

"Ruby… wait!" The blonde yelled ather sister.

Ruby ran up to the grimm scorpion, and attempted to make some kind of dent into it's armor, but she got knocked back as it hit her with his right claw.

It was at that moment when Ruby knew, she screwed up. She tried to run back to the others, but the Nevermore threw some of it's quills at her and Yang as she ran to grab her sister. Little red's cape was caught and the blonde was stuck in a quill barrier. Little red began to tug on it to see if it would rip and she would be free.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang yelled to her sister as she tried to break each of the quills, but as each quill fell, two more stood in the blonde's way.

"I'm trying!" Ruby said as she continued to tug on her cape. The Deathstalker was in reach to pierce the girl with it's stinger now, and. s the creature was about to do just that, an ice wall formed, but it wasn't from Draco.

"You are _so_ childish!" the person told little red. Ruby knew this voice.

"Weiss?" She asked her white haired 'friend'. The Schnee was huffing and puffing as it seem that she did a full blown sprint to save her partner. Yang broke free of the quills and saw what Weiss had froze the stringer in place.

"And dimwitted….and hyperactive…." Weiss said as she began to stand up and look at her partner. "And don't even get me started on your fighting style… And I guess I can be a little… bossy at times..." But then she looked into Ruby's eyes. "But if we're gonna do this, we're gonna have to do it together and please don't try to show off….Deal?" She asked as she extended her hand out to Ruby

"I'm not trying to show off..." Ruby said as she took Weiss's hand and was lifted up. "I want you to know I can do this."

"You're fine..." They started to walk back to the others, and Yang ran to her baby sister to give her a bear hug, making it hard for her to breathe. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

She eventually let go of her, and they both rejoined the others and then looked at their current situation and the Nevermore that circling back.

"What's the plan?" Jaune asked as he looked at the scorpion as it attempted to break free, and then at the raven grimm.

"Listen...You all know your assignment… Grab the relic and head to the rendezvous." Draco told them all.

Pyrrha, Jaune, Weiss and Ruby ran to grab the last remaining relics. The swordsman and spartan grabbed the white rook piece and the ice queen and little red grabbed the the last two white knight pieces. The deathstalker broke free from Weiss's ice wall and started to ahead towards Draco and the others.

"Time we left." Ren said to everyone as they sprinted into the forest to slow down the scorpion a bit. Blake looked at Draco and Ruby as they were in front of the pack while Yang smirked.

"What is it?" Blake asked as she approached the blonde with the smirk on her face.

"Nothing…"

She was thinking on how much her sister could handle a situation like this so she sprinted faster and then the kitty smirked and started to chase after the blonde before she was left eating her dust.

The team were soon out of the forest and by more collapsed ruins and as they approach the rendezvous, the Nevermore made a post on the collapsed tower in front of everyone, and they took cover to see what the raven might do.

"Well that's great!" Yang said as she saw the creature look over the ruins and the forest behind them. Jaune then noticed the scorpion appear behind them, destroying some trees.

"Oh, man, run!" The swordsman yelled to everyone as they moved from their cover and were now in the open for an attack from the Nevermore. It started to flap its wings in order to launch an attack.

"Nora, distract it!" While everyone moved forward, the nevermore fired some of its quill towards the ginger haired girl. Nora managed to dodge all of the quills and fire some of her grenades from her weapon at the raven, managing to hit it in the face and causing the nevermore to fly away from the others.

The deathstalker was behind Nora and was about to take a swing at her, but Ren and Blake were able to make sure that the claw didn't her. Weiss grabbed her and used her glyphs and mega jumped to the others.

Pyrrha saw the deathstalker get closer and closer, so she fired some rounds into it along with Ren while the grimm attempted to grab the both of them but failed.

The nevermore was approaching the bridges they were running on and then broke the path between the forest and the gliff. One side had Jaune, Weiss, Yang, Nora and Ruby while Blake, Pyrrha, Draco, and Ren dealt with the scorpion on the other.

The swordsman looked at them as they took on the beast, and Draco froze one of its leg with his semblance and proceeded to slice it off. The creature was crippled so Blake went in for a head on attack, but the scorpion swung his right claw and knock her off the bridges and into the abyss below!

"Blake!"

The dragon shouted as he followed her down into the abyss,and caught her, using his dragon wings. They made it to the other side and Nora broke a piece of the bridge to send her and Jaune towards Ren and Pyrrha.

Nora was able to land a hit the deathstalker right on it's head, and Blake used Gambol Shroud's pistol mode and threw it at the tower in order to land some hits on the damn thing. The raven's feathers and body was too tuff to take her weapon's slashes, so she jumped to the tower to join up with the other girls.

"It's tougher than it looks...What should we do Draco?" She asked her past partner as the Nevermore started to makes it way towards them.

"Ladies, use whatever you've got, and light this fucker up!" Draco shouted as he made Yato into Kori and Kasai.

Yang reloaded Ember Celica with the last of her rounds,Blake cocked Gambol Shroud and began to line up the shot, Weiss cocked Myrtenaster to rotate through some of her dust rounds, and Ruby made Crescent Rose into its sniper form.

By now, Red like Rose, Pt. II was playing in the background. As the nevermore approached, the dragon and the girls began to shoot it with literally everything they had. The creature took the lower part of the tower out and it caused it to collapse.

The girls each jumped from piece to piece of the debris while the dragon just flew, and dodged each of the pieces falling. They all made it to the higher ground while the Nevermore circled back for another attack.

"None of this is working!" Weiss said as she landed on the ground and proceeded to reload her rapier. Ruby saw Blake us her weapon as a grappling hook and then her sister putting a lot of rounds into the nevermore.

"I got a plan!" The sniper said as she reloaded her rifle and looked at the snow haired heiress.

"You got a plan?!" The heiress questioned that idea because of what has happened in the last couple of hours. "Kinda..." little red said as she scratched the back of her head nervously.

"...What percentage?"

"Twelve percent..."

Weiss facepalmed. "You're kidding right?"

"Listen! If Little Red has something...I'm game!" Draco replied.

"I just need time. Cover me!" Ruby jumped towards Blake, letting her know of the plan. She then made her way to Yang and then to Draco. Each one of them knew the plan, so they put that plan into motion. By now, the soon to be team JNPR had finished off the deathstalker.

The nevermore flew towards the blonde brawler, so she jumped into its mouth but not all the way inside the belly of the beast. She fired her last remaining round into the grimm's mouth, and when Yang saw the cliff behind her she proceeded to back flip out of the mouth of the nevermore and it smacked right into the cliff.

It was able to catch it self while falling on top of an entrance of some kind. The blonde looked to see that everyone was in position and soon saw the ice queen come speeding towards her. The two girls traded places, so now it was Weiss's turn to get a crack at the nevermore.

Using her glyphs, she froze the beast's tail and Draco was waiting on that. Using his semblance, he slammed his right hand on to the ground making an ice trail towards the raven's tail and made the ice grew onto the tail to make sure it wasn't moving for a while.

The heiress used her glyphs to make it back to the others while Yang climbed one of the pillars to the right of Blake. She threw Gambol Shroud towards the blonde and they each tied it to the pillars, creating a tight rope.

Ruby turned her weapon back into it's scythe form, and jumped to the tightrope. The ice queen made a glyph behind the silver eyed girl which then turned black. The middle of the glyphs was pulled back along with little red, and now the final part of Ruby's plan was in motion..

"Twelve percent turned into this…Of course you would think of this..." The ice queen sighed as she lined up the shot for her partner.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked as she clocked her sniper and looked at her target.

"Hmph, Can I…?" The ice queen said with a smirk, now having the angle that she needed to kill the beast. "Can yo-"

"Of course I can!"

Little red sighed with relief and then smirked as Weiss used her glyphs to launch her partner towards the cliffs. Using the last of her sniper rounds, she was able to make it to the cliff and was able to use the blade of her weapon to stab the nevermore's neck.

The heiress used her last remaining glyphs and made a line underneath Ruby towards the very top of the cliff. Ruby used these glyphs and her last twelve rounds to run up the cliff and then sliced the nevermore's head clean off when she reached the top.

The body fell into the abyss, and Jaune and the rest of team JNPR stared in awe while Draco flew up the cliff to fistbump the red hood. "Good shit red." The dragon as he fist pumped Ruby.

She fistbumped him back, and just like that it was nighttime and everyone had made back to Beacon, finishing off the entrance exam for the freshmen students. All the staff of the school was there to greet their new students. From Draco to Professor Peach.

"Russel Thrush… Cardin Winchester… Dove Bronzewing… Sky Lark." Ozpin said as each of these students approached the center of the stage with their hands behind their backs. "The four of you have received the black bishop pieces. From this day forth, you will be known as Team CRDL. Lead by... Cardin Winchester." Team CRDL left the stage and the soon to be team JNPR approach the steps.

"Now, Someone close to me wishes to announce these last two teams… And i will accept his request." The headmaster told the crowd as he looked at Draco. The dragon stepped forward and the headmaster walked over to Glynda.

"Thank you Ozpin.." Draco thanked the professor as he was given the mic. "Jaune Arc… Lie Ren… Pyrrha Nikos… Nora Valkyrie.." The dragon said as the next team approached the center of the stage like team CRDL did before them. "You have shown me that even though you haven't fully introduced yourselves… You worked together as a team. The four of you have brought back the white rook pieces… Today, I dub you… Team JNPR."

"And your leader will be… Mr. Jaune Arc."

"M-me?!" Jaune asked, shockingly

"Congratulations Mr. Arc." Draco said as he shook the swordsman's hand. Pyrrha punched his shoulder, and he fell flat on his ass while everyone in the crowd started to giggle.

"And now the final team of the night." Draco said as the newly formed team JNPR has exit stage right and the last girls waited for their names.

"Ruby Rose… Weiss Schnee… Yang Xiao Long… And Blake Belladonna. You four may come from different parts of Remnant but you chose to come here, to test how far you can go. And that makes me happy to be your teacher this semester..The four of you have received the white knight pieces...I dub thee… Team RWBY. Leading you will be… Ms. Ruby Rose."

Ruby stood there in awe as she was coming to terms to have a new responsibility and an opportunity. "Awe I'm so proud of you sis!" Yang shouted as she gave her little sister a bear hug. Blake just stood next to the dragon, watching Weiss tearing the blonde away so that their small leader could breathe.

"It seems like this is going to be an… _interesting_ year, Mr. Moto." Ozpin said as he approached them and started to watch the struggle bus begin.

"You bet Oz." Draco chuckled as he watched his new friends sorta celebrating their success. As the night went through, each one of them wondered what was for breakfast in the morning. But where there was good… evil lurked around the corner…

END of Chapter 8


End file.
